Tarantula
by NaranjaMorada
Summary: Simplemente,a pesar de lo loco que suene,Rusia empieza a sentir que América no es peor que él. [Oneshot] [Rusia/US]


Axis Powers Hetalia y los personajes de Rusia (Ivan Braginsky) y Estados Unidos de América (Alfred F. Jones), pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya. El día que me pertenezca a mí, habrá mucho más RusAme, FrUk, GerBel, Kimchibun, y más chicas(?).

Songfic RusAme con la canción Tarantula de Smashing Pumkins. Yaoi y con leve lemon al final.

Este es el primer fanfic que escribo de Hetalia y de esta pareja, así que cualquier critica constructiva será bien recibida. Espero les guste ;w;

* * *

><p><em>I don't want to fight<em>

_Every single night_

_Everything I want is in your eyes_

Él ya no era el mismo de antes. Había cambiado, madurado. No quería pelear. Su único deseo era pasar el tiempo en su casa, plantando girasoles, pintando cuadros, tejiendo...Olvidarse de que existía el mundo, de que existía un pasado que volvería periódicamente para atormentarlo. Pesadillas que le hacían despertar enredado entre las sábanas de su cama, sudoroso, mirando a todos los sitios a pesar de la oscuridad, buscando a quienes gritaban su nombre entre horrendos alaridos. Pero de verdad, no importaba. Él saldría adelante. Quizá no como la gran Unión Soviética -Como había sido su deseo, su más grande anhelo- ,pero si como la Federación de Rusia...

Esfuerzos vanos, ya que poco importaba ante lo que tenía que soportar. Mejor dicho, a quién tenía que soportar. Le veía prácticamente a diario. Caminaba por los pasillos de las salas de juntas del mismo modo en que caminaba en su casa. Pasos largos, ligeros. Seguros más que nada. Si, esa era la palabra adecuada.

Pasos seguros... Maldito yanqui. ¿Cómo era posible que existiera alguien así en el mundo? Era un completo idiota...No. Decir eso era ser amable. Se lo preguntaba a diario. ¿Cómo era posible que existiera alguien así y, peor aún, fuera socialmente aceptado?

Sus soluciones a los problemas eran estúpidas, su manera de ser, su comportamiento, su ideología, su soberbia...Su maldita manía de considerarse el 'héroe' de todo el maldito mundo...Sus gestos, sus ademanes. Todo de él, le provocaba nauseas.

¿Y lo que más detestaba de él? El simple hecho de no poder sacárselo de la cabeza.

_You and me go back_

_To places I don't know to care_

_The spoils of all I got were left for scraps_

Supuso que si había acabado así, no habría sido por su culpa. No, claro que no. Era culpa de él, de ese maldito gringo que no le dejaba en paz, que no cesaba de molestarle, de echarle en cara que quién había ganado la guerra era él, él y solo él, que salvo al mundo de ellos, que predicaban la ideología más enferma y nefanda que había existido jamás.

_"¿Que nos enterrarían? ¡Mira nada más quién acabo enterrado!"_ Y soltaba una sonora risotada...

No podía hacer otra cosa que aguantarle. Si, aguantarle aunque por dentro quería destrozarle, hacerlo pedazos...Lastimarlo. Hacer justicia por propia mano. Morderle, arañarle. Desgarrarle. Marcarle sus sellos en cada pedazo de piel...Esa piel. Su piel.

_Don't let me say this_

_But you're no worse than me_

_It's crazy_

Supuso que si había acabado así, no habría sido su culpa...O por lo menos, eso quería creer. Porque, bueno...Después de todo, la frase 'Dormir con el enemigo' no se refería a nada malo... ¿O sí?

Maldijo a la nieve. Maldijo al General, quién esa noche decidió que el gringo se quedara en su casa, con el claro propósito de molestarle. La nevada había impedido que el avión partiese...Y él, como buen vecino -Y comunista vecino, como escuchó también ser nombrado.- debía darle asilo al héroe quién ahora estaba en la habitación de al lado preparando sus cosas para más probable es que no durmiera, con eso de que estaba en territorio del siniestro 'monstruo del norte'... Hacía frío. Demasiado frío.

_We are the real _

_If real ever was_

_And just because_

_We are the real_

_They feel we have enough_

_We are the real_

_'Cause someone gave us up_

No lo creyó tan cobarde, y con esas mismas palabras se lo dijo. El rubio, por su parte, se limitó a fruncir el ceño y decir algo como que los sonidos que había escuchado bien pudieron haber sido pasos de terroristas, de espías soviéticos, de asesinos a sueldo, de villanos ...No dijo fantasmas porque ya sería demasiada su imaginación. En fin. Así fue como terminó en su habitación. Así fue como terminó sobre su cama...Con un ruso hecho un ovillo sobre el suelo, arropado apenas con un par de cobijas -Porque Alfred se negaba a compartir el colchón con alguien como_él _...A pesar de que él fuese el legítimo dueño- . ¿Y el héroe? Bien, gracias, estirándose entre las blancas sabanas de la cama mientras se quejaba de que subir un par de grados a la calefacción no estaría de más. Dio un suspiro. No podía soportarlo por más tiempo.

_I want to be there when you're happy_

_I want to love you when you're sad_

_Can't stand the morning rain?_

_Get out I'll take your place then_

_Can't stand the blazing sun?_

_Then close your eyes you'll see _

_The angel dust_

A pesar de las quejas del otro, se acurrucó entre las colchas. A pesar de las quejas del otro, se acurrucó junto a él._"Así hace menos frío, ¿nyet?."_ le dijo en un susurro apenas audible para ambos. Apenas audible debajo de aquellas sabanas y cobijas. Era extraño, todo. No siempre se tiene en la cama a la nación más odiada del mundo. Odiada con razón, si...Suspiró de nueva cuenta. El aliento fue depositado en la mejilla ajena y pudo notar cómo se ponía más cálida. ¿Sería un sonrojo, acaso? Quizás. La verdad, lo dudaba. Como fuera.

Cerró los parpados y se dispuso a dormir. A su lado, el gringo temblaba. ¿Sería que no estaba acostumbrado al frío? No, seguro que no...Por dentro, muy dentro, sintió algo de pena por él. No muy seguro, le atrajo hacia sí. No se opuso ningún tipo de resistencia.

_I don't want to be_

_Anything believed_

_A million watts of sound can't compare_

_Come along you'll see the world_

_The pulse ripples, the crowd unfurls_

_The current starts to flow and then you're on_

_Oh it's white hot soul they want_

_To sing for_

Bien, ahora sí. Eso no podía ser su culpa. No, claro que no. Él era completamente inocente, el otro le había provocado. Claro, por supuesto. Le había provocado al corresponder a ese abrazo. Le había provocado al entreabrir los parpados para observarle -Porque lo había notado, a pesar de la oscuridad.- .Le había provocado al entreabrir al par de sus parpados, sus labios...

Acabaron unidos en un beso suave, nada de profundo. Improvisado, nada de romanticismo ni ese tipo de cosas. Emoción del momento, tan solo. Si, nada más que eso...¿Entonces, porque acabaron así?

Con uno encima del otro. Besándose de manera más vehemente. Mordiéndose. Arañándose. Sofocando en las pieles ajenas, los jadeos que amenazaban con salir de ambas gargantas.

Por un momento, ya no sintió frío.

_We are the real_

_If real ever was_

_And just because_

_We are the ruin_

_Of every living soul_

_We are surreal_

_Cause someone gave us up_

Dejó de preguntarse si había sido o no, su culpa. Dejo también de culpar a ese maldito yanqui de todos sus problemas. Dejo de pensar en el mundo. En el pasado, incluso. Ahora no había nada ni nadie. Nadie, más que ellos dos. Ellos dos, su casa. Su cuarto. Su cama. Las cobijas que terminaron regadas en el suelo debido a la ansiedad, al igual que las prendas de vestir. La lámpara que durante toda la noche no fue encendida. La voz del otro que susurraba en aquél idioma 'universal' cosas que no le importaban. La voz propia que parecía más ronca que nunca. ¿Diría su nombre?...¿Importaba eso, realmente?

_Don't break the oath _

_I want to love you when you're happy_

_Don't break this oath_

_I want to be there when you're sad_

_Freeze-frame the pouring rain_

Besos brutales, violentos, demoledores. Besos que parecían devorar su aliento, quemarle la garganta al simple hecho de unir sus labios. Comerle la boca, rozar los dientes. Morder cada parte de su anatomía. Marcarle, por supuesto. Sería bonito que, después de 'eso', aún conservase alguna clase de recuerdo. Si, debía hacerlo. Él lo estaba haciendo. El yanqui lo estaba marcando. En el cuello, en el pecho. Donde fuera. No se conformaba con haberle marcado; para siempre, el alma, el espíritu. Quería todo de él. Todo, absolutamente. Era pues, lo justo.

La piel se rompió debajo de sus dientes. Sorbió el metálico saborcillo de la sangre ajena. La degustó entre los labios. Ahora podía decir que estarían en igualdad de condiciones.

_We are the real_

_As real as any ghost_

_So easy now_

_We are the real_

_In ever living soul_

_Oh don't they know?_

Uñas clavándose en sus caderas. Dientes que continuaban desgarrando piel, que se rompía como papel debajo de ellos. Marcas que desaparecerían tarde o temprano -Más tarde, de seguro.-

Arriba de él, el rubio le exigía no ser tan bruto, tener algo de delicadeza. No quería que le hicieran preguntas -Aunque estaba seguro que no planeaba responderlas- , tampoco que le lastimase -Si es que se podía herir más.-. Fuera como fuera, no le importaba en lo más mínimo...Quería tener el recuerdo de la noche en que Alfred F. Jones, el héroe del mundo, fue uno con Rusia.

_Can't stand the blazing sun?_

_Can't stand the morning rain?_

_Oh get out I'll take your place again_

Entrecerró los parpados, contuvo el aliento. Abrió las piernas, encajó las uñas en aquella espalda. Acomodó bien la entrada ajena sobre la punta de su hombría -¿Cuándo desaparecieron los pantalones y la ropa interior? Buena pregunta.-. Le escuchó decir algo en lo bajo, una maldición de seguro. ¿Que más quería? Estaba encima suyo...Si, el ruso entraría en él, pero el yanqui estaba sobre su cuerpo...¿No era eso lo que más le gustaba? ¿Sentirse superior? ¿Dominar?

Fuera como fuese, no estaba para esos juegos. Sintió invadir el interior ajeno. Por unos instantes, pensó que así debería ser la guerra. Involucrar solo a dos, a nadie más. No a miles, millones de inocentes...Pero el buen juicio duró poco.

Arriba de él empezaron a moverse, a un ritmo lento que fue creciendo poco a poco. Ni un jadeo, ni un gemido sordo.

Embistió de una vez, procurando topar el fondo. En definitiva, odiaba a ese maldito gringo. Todo en él era cálido.

_I don't want to be alone_

_I don't want to be alone _

_I don't want to be alone at all_

_If it's a white hot soul they want_

_Then a black heart they'll get_

Después de un rato, dejo de imaginarse como serían los gemidos del rubio ,ya que la habitación se llenó de ellos. No solo del yanqui, también de los suyos. No pensaba ya, censurarse. A cada acción correspondió una reacción. A cada roce de pieles -Ahora cubiertas por finas capa de sudor.- un murmullo bajito. A cada marca que sacase sangre, otra que sacase más sangre. Moretones contrastando con la palidez de su pecho. La lengua que tocaba aquellas zonas que los dedos no alcanzaban...Todo fue correspondido con el mismo ímpetu, con la misma pasión. Mismo furor que llegó, como todo, a su fin. Con el yanqui recostado encima suyo, tomando aire para recuperar el aliento. Y con él abrazándole contra su pecho. Con el corazón latiendo de forma acelerada. Con la nieve que nunca dejo de caer.

* * *

><p><em>Gracias por leer...¿Algún review? -Ofrece galletitas-<em>


End file.
